


A Gentle Nudge

by PurplePetal



Series: Janam Janam Janam Saath Chalna Yunhi [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship and Love, Hogwarts!au, One Shot, magic and wonder, professors!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePetal/pseuds/PurplePetal
Summary: Hogwarts!AU.  Part 1 of Karamel Fanfiction ChallengeCan the Christmas spirit and bit of magic finally let these two friends admit their feelings for each other?





	A Gentle Nudge

* * *

 

The Christmas ornaments floated across the Great Hall and landed on a pine needled tree branch. The tree stood about fifteen feet tall, and was brought in by the groundskeeper and former Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid. Kara had chuckled when she remembered how Hagrid had slid the enormous tree across the floors of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. The man always wanted to out due the tree each year, and he had successfully done so this year. Hagrid returned to cut down more trees to further decorate Hogwarts with more pine needles, and Kara was tasked with decorating the Great Hall.

Kara had both her arms floating in air, while mentally saying the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lift the ornaments and decorate the Christmas tree. Kara was concentrating on making the tree perfect, making sure all the ornaments were balanced, and filled the entire hall with holiday love and cheer so all the students that were staying at Hogwarts during the holidays and not with their families would be able to feel at home.

She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even notice the snow falling inside the Great Hall. The snow began to fall from the high ceiling and slowly started to dissipate as it reached the ground. It was a wonderful sight to behold and lifted up the Christmas cheer, but Kara was too enthralled in the decorations to notice the beauty around her. A single snowflake landed on her nose, and tingled her skin and caused an itching sensation. Before she could even move her wandless hand to rub away the snowflake, she sneezed and lost all her concentration on the spell and caused the ornaments hanging in the air to fall and shatter.

Kara was fuming, who was making it snow right now? Although the tree wasn’t ruined, Kara was upset that the snow had caused her to drop and break several ball-shaped ornaments. She would have moved past this incident if hadn’t been for the laughing she heard someone bellow behind her. Kara quickly deciphered who the culprit behind the snowy Great Hall was.

She turned to face the criminal responsible for her sneeze and the sub sequential breaking of precious school property, and found her best friend bent over heaving in laughter. Of course he was playing a prank on her. 

“Mon-El,” she groaned, and waggled her wandless hand at him while trying to think of ways to get back at him, but Kara was never a prankster and fell short of thinking of any good spells at the moment.

He straightened his hunched form, “Kara, I swear. I didn’t do that on purpose. That was all you. The sneeze and everything,” he said between his laugh, “the students wanted some snow, and who am I to deny them?”

He pointed to a group of students who were huddled in the far corner of the dining hall. They all looked away sheepishly as soon as Mon-El had pointed at them. Clearly, none of them wanted to face the wrath of Kara Danvers right now.

Before Kara could yell at him, Mon-El jumped up, “Kara let me help you.”

Mon-El moved behind her, and she could feel his hot breath at her neck, and she felt all the hairs on her arms stand up. Kara couldn’t think straight with his body so close to her. They had been friends for fifteen years now, but him being near still set butterflies loose in her stomach like she was an eleven year old girl who was talking to her crush for the first time. Mon-El could of stood anywhere in the hall and been able to do the damn spell and help her finish decorating, but he choose the spot right behind her. And if Kara moved one step back, she would be flush against his body. Her heart began to race at that prospect. She wasn’t even touching him and her body was a bundle of mess. Merlin’s beard, if she ever got an opportunity to be near him like that, she would be a nervous wreck while blushing like a bride.

“Come on Kara,” he whispered in her ear, and could have sworn he did that on purpose to make her feel like a wanton woman. His sultry voice spoke again, “I’m doing all the work now.”

It felt like he was doing all of this intentionally, but Kara couldn’t begin to understand why. He didn’t feel the same way she did, he never looked at her like she looked at him. But right now, Kara could have sworn that he was flirting with her. But why?

Kara once again raised her hands, and became placing the ornaments onto the tree.

“Professor,” a student called from behind. Kara and Mon-El both turned to the voice, not knowing which one the student had called for. The voice belonged to a first year student, and she looked embarrassed for bothering Mon-El and Kara from finishing their task, “Professor Danvers, I got this gift for you,” she outstretched her hand to show a small little box neatly wrapped in a bow, “I hope you like it,” she beamed a nervous smile.

“Oh Victorie, I know I am going to love it. Thank you, dear,” the nervous smile now turned into a bright one and she bounced away with a cheer in her steps.

“Where is my gift,” Mon-El pouted as he picked up her gift from her hands and examined the wrapping.

Kara gently nudged him before plucking her gift from his hands, “Well maybe if you were a cooler teacher, maybe you’d get a gift,” she stuck her tongue out.

Mon-El scoffed, and placed his hand over his heart, “Oh, how you wound me Kara,” Kara couldn’t help but giggle at his antics, “And it isn’t my fault that Potions isn’t a fun class for first years. It takes a lot of work! Charms on the other hand is so easy. Filled with spells that first years get easily enchanted by.”

Oh no, Kara didn’t want to have this conversation again. Time and time again, they would have a playful debate about the two classes they taught at Hogwarts. Kara was the Charms teachers, having taken over when Professor Flitwick had resigned, and Mon-El was the Potions teacher. Potions was a tougher subject for fresh new students who have never practiced magic a day in their lives, let alone brewed complex potions. Charms on the other hand, was a more lighter class, filled with loads of spells to memorize but most of them were useful and simple spells that children often used in their everyday lives and were eager to learn. But Kara would never tell Mon-El that, and admit that first years loved her more because her class was a lot easier than beginner’s potions.

“Mon-El I am not about to have this fight with you again,” she pinched her nose, “in the name of the holiday spirit, could you please put it behind us,” she smiled at him and hoped he would agree to her request.

“Anything for you Kara,” he solemnly said, and his steel-gray eyes pierced her.

She couldn’t breathe. Those four words didn’t hold the deeper meaning that she wished for, she knew that. But him uttering them was enough for Kara to be on cloud nine lost in a blaze of happiness. _Anything for you Kara._ Merlin’s Beard, how she desired those words to mean more.

Alas, they were friends, and unfortunately they were doomed to remain as such. Not once in their friendship had Mon-El ever made a move to signal he wanted more from this – not once. Kara on the other hand seemed to throw herself at him at every turn, and was disappointed each time.

First time, she had asked him to attend the Yule Ball when the Triwizard Tournament was happening their Sixth Year after Eve Tessmacher decided to go with Lex Luthor instead of Mon-El. But at the end of the night, they still remained friends. She tried again in her seventh year, and had asked him on a solo date at the Three Broomsticks but in return Mon-El had invited Winn Schott and Lena Luthor as well and the date had turned into a friend’s hangout, and once again their relationship stayed the same.

Even after they both left Hogwarts, friendship was the only way to define their relationship, and Kara could live with that, she could be content with Mon-El being in her life as a friend, than him not being there at all. If an aching heart was the price to pay, she was happy to pay the toll.

Merlin, Kara couldn’t even remember how she fell in love with him, where the infatuation, or the little crush grew so much that Kara couldn’t even think about anyone else in _that way_ besides Mon-El. They became friends in their second year, when Winn forcefully introduced them. Kara was horrible at potions, it was her weakest subject and she readily accepted that. First year, she was paired off with Winn in Potions, and Winn was basically a genius in all subjects, and helped her pass First Year Potions, _no thanks to Snape_. But second year, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor didn’t have potions together, rather it was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and Kara was so scared she was going to fail. But Winn told her to pair off with Mon-El and she would be golden. Mon-El was the resident potion mixologist, and it was a natural gift he was born with that not even Snape could argue with his raw talent. 

She had heard rumors about Mon-El, the pureblood Wizard who was sorted in Hufflepuff and brought shame to the Gand name. The rumors also said that Mon-El was much different than the other Gands. He was sweet, humble, and nice, yet she was hesitant to befriend him, but her need to pass potions was greater than holding onto old prejudices and stereotypes. 

Fourteen years later, she was thankful of the decision she made. It started off as a small friendship. He helped her in potions, but outside of class, they never really interacted. Said ‘hi’ in the corridors, or studied silently next to each in the library, or talked when they were surrounded by their collective friends. Nothing too big.

Then come Fourth Year, Mon-El came back completely different. He was finally taller than her, and his boyish face was long gone, and all the exercise that came from being the Chaser seemed to be paying off. And then little things started to make her heart race, when his hand would linger when they brewed a potion, when he smiled at her, when he winked after he told a cheesy or crass joke…all those little things built up over the years and Kara was head over heels in love with Mon-El Gand, and he never once showed a sign that he reciprocated those feelings.

Their friendship had withstood the test of time, from his parents disinheriting and throwing him out of their family estate, to her parents passing away from Dragon Pox, to the Dark Lord returning and his parents taking the Death Eater Mantle again, and lastly to him having to fight his parents at the Battle at Hogwarts…through everything, the high and lows they had remained friends, and had each other’s back. And Kara didn’t want to risk it by adding feelings and love and potentially ruining what they had weaved together for themselves.

“Professor Gand, I have been looking all over for you,” a breathless Headmistress McGonagall stopped before them. Although she looked visibly out of breath, she was still was an image of complete grace and pose. She eyed both Kara and Mon-El, “Figures I would find the two of you together,” she shook her head.

“I need to speak with you in private Mon-El,” although Mon-El was her colleague now, she still viewed him as the small first year she helped calm down after he was sorted into Hufflepufff. Kara had an inkling as to what this conversation would be about, she had heard it in the rumor mill among teachers, but she was too scared to say it out loud in fear that she might jinx the good news to come. So she stayed mum, and hoped for the best. Mon-El curtly nodded his head, and walked away with McGonagall, but not without turning his head and sending her a wink.

***********

Kara was pacing in front of the Great Hall waiting for Mon-El to show up. The great Christmas Eve feast had already commenced, and the students were filing in one by one, and greeting each other with Happy Christmas’s allover. Kara wanted to enjoy the festivities before her, but she was too worried about Mon-El to even think about participating, which was why she was outside the Great Hall, rather than inside. There were only about hundred students that remained at Hogwarts this Christmas, but they occupied the entirely of the Great Hall. The long drawn tables were gone, and replaced with circular ones since House separation was frowned upon, so the students mingled with everyone. Some were dancing in the open space in the middle of the Hall, others were downing Butter beer, exchanging gifts, or eating the bountiful food before them.

Kara wanted to enjoy the merriment around her, but she couldn’t until she knew what Mon-El and McGonagall talked about. And to add more fuel to her frustration, McGonagall was already seated at the high table reserved for the professors already, so where in the bloody hell was Mon-El?

She started pacing faster, and she could have sworn she saw scorch marks of the path her feet were taking on the ground below.

“Kara!”

Kara stopped dead in her tracks, and saw Mon-El running towards her with a goofy grin spread across his annoyingly handsome face.

“Happy Christmas,” he was about to pull her into a hug, but Kara stopped him. She was really angry if she was going to stop him from hugging her.

“Where have you been?”

“With McGonagall, obviously.”

“Really? Then why has McGonagall been here for the last half hour, and you haven’t?”

“Bloody hell Kara. I needed to get ready for the feast. I am allowed to look to dashing,” he moved his hands down his body to indicate how ‘dashing’ he looked. Kara’s eyes trailed across his body unwillingly, like she could help herself if she wanted to. He did look good, really really good.

“Never mind that Kara! I have good news to tell you,” his smirk was back. Kara crossed her fingers hoping it would be the good news she heard the rumor mill churning.

“What good news?”

“Oh don’t be so daft, all Professors already knew, and I knew you were trying to hide it from me. I got the position,” Kara beamed a smile, and she felt like she could bust apart in happiness, “I am going to Head of Hufflepuff next year!”

Kara pulled him into a bone crushing hug, and buried her head into his neck. All the professors knew that Professor Sprout was going to retire next year and her prodigy, Neville Longbottom, was going to take over her position as the Herbology Professor. The question was, who was going to replace her Head of House position. Many names were thrown around, but Mon-El was the most common name uttered. And who better for the position than the previous Head Boy, Perfect, and Chaser for the Hufflepuff House than Mon-El. This devote Honey Badger was the most obvious choice, and Kara was ecstatic for him.

“I am so happy for you Mon-El,” she whispered into his neck, and Mon-El tightened his hold on her, “So so happy.”

She was getting intoxicated from his hold, and she was slowly becoming a drunken mess in his arms, so she forced herself out his grip, “Come on,” she needed to get out of this position before she said or did something reckless, “those chocolate fudge brownies have been mocking me all evening and I am dying to get a taste.”

She tried to make her away into the Great Hall, but she was pushed back each time moved. Like an invisible force field was put around her and kept her from leaving. Mon-El tried moving again, and was forced back just liked Kara. Bewildered, Kara looked at Mon-El accusingly.

“Did you do this?”

“I swear Kara, this wasn’t me. I like to prank other people, not be part of the prank.”

“Then what the hell is causing this,” she let out an exasperated sigh, when her eyes caught a small red ribbon floating above their heads, and a green leaves neatly tied and bundled together.

Mistletoe.

_Please Merlin, no._

Mon-El followed Kara’s line of vision, “mistletoe,” he murmured. Both of their eyes snapped back to each other. Not just mistletoe, but magically enchanted mistletoe that refused to let the couple beneath leave under a kiss occurred.

A string of curses went through Kara’s head. This was bad – horrible. She was going to be forced to kiss Mon-El. Granted, she had thought about kissing him since she was fifteen, but being forced to do it was not how she imagined the kiss to go. Her brain was crashing and burning, and she hoped that Mon-El would know a way out of this.

“Mon-El do you know any spell to get us out of this?”

“I know a way…”

“Yes, thank Merlin –.”

He was kissing her, he was actually kissing her. It felt so euphoric, like she had been lost in the desert and this was her cool drink. She felt his arms wrap around her and nudge her closer to him. A simple peck would have sufficed for the mistletoe spell to broken, but Mon-El continued his assault on her mouth. Hesitantly, Kara entangled her hands in his hair, and tugged him closer causing Mon-El to groan, and gave her free reign to his open mouth. All rational thinking went out the window, and all she could see was herself and Mon-El.

He pulled apart first, and Kara followed his lips in hopes of drinking the cool water once again. He rested his forehead against hers, “I’ve waited twelve years to do that.”

Kara’s eyes widen, “Twelve years?”

Twelve years. Meaning all the lingering touches, all the winks, the smiles, the stares weren’t just friendly, but meant so much more. What about the Yule Ball then? The date at the Three Broomsticks? Was he just as scared as she was? She would get to bottom of this, but right now – being in his arms, him confessing, was all she needed.

“Mhmmm.”

“Well, you don’t have to wait any longer,” and this time she took charge, and reeled him into a kiss. She saw the mistletoe move across the hall to try and trap another couple into kissing. She hated mistletoes, but right now, she was grateful for the gentle nudge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> As always - please ignore mistakes and errors and edited one will be posted later :) probably has alot because i had to rush it
> 
> I wrote most of this in a day in order to meet the first week fanfiction deadline, so i hope it is good and doesn't feel as rushed as i think it does :)) 
> 
> Hope you liked all the HP references, and the HP Next Gen references :)


End file.
